An advertisement is a form of paid, unidirectional announcement in or on some mass media. The advertiser's name is shown in the advertisement, and messages in the advertisement are provided by the advertiser under control. The advertisement can be made for different purposes, such as publicizing, public relations, product placement, sponsoring, underwriting, sale promotion and the like. Currently, there are many different media that advertisers can use, including television programs, broadcast programs, movies, magazines, newspapers, Internet, bulletin boards and so on.
However, when presenting an advertisement or a notice in or on the currently available media for marketing purpose, a user could not always receive in real time the advertisement or the notice, such as a promotional price of some merchandise or some discount ticket rate or a rapid transit stop operation notice. As a result, the user might very possibly miss such information and the chance to buy or use things with the favorable price, and the advertisers might lose good business opportunities to sell more products.
To pass the advertisement or notice to users in real time, some businesses try to manually hand out leaflets in public places, such as in streets or downtown, so that persons who get the leaflets can immediately know the currently available promotional activities. While the leafleting is able to pass the advertising information to users in real time, it obviously fails to provide significant marketing effect and requires considerably high labor cost. Thus, it is still an important issue for businesses as how to widely pass advertising and noticing information to general users in real time.
In brief, the traditional advertising forms have the following disadvantages: (1) failing to pass the advertising or noticing information to users in real time; (2) requiring high cost; and (3) failing to provide upgraded advertising effect.
It is therefore tried by the inventor to develop a protective cover with information display function to overcome the disadvantages of the traditional advertising forms.